kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Poseidon
was a Greeed who possessed Michal Minato and became and is the movie-exclusive Rider who appeared in the OOO section of the Movie War Mega Max film. History Movie War Mega Max Poseidon is a Greeed formed from the Cell Medals and Core Medals within Michal's body, turning him evil 40 years into the future. As Michal, he is given three Core Medals and the Poseidon Driver which he receives from the remnants of the Kougami Foundation in his time. He then becomes able to transform into Kamen Rider Poseidon. He then arrives to the present time in Michal's body to eliminate all Kamen Riders. The Kamen Rider Poseidon entity is eventually split from Michal's body in his Kamen Rider Poseidon form. However, the mysterious Kamen Rider appears and knocks him out as Akira Date arrives and becomes Kamen Rider Birth Prototype to fight the enemy before Shintaro arrives and joins the fight as Kamen Rider Birth. The two Kamen Rider Births are easily overpowered with Date's Birth Driver damaged beyond repair,later Eiji reveals that the Kamen Rider may not be acting of his free will due to the Core Medals inside him. As Eiji learns that his name is Michal Minato, the youth reveals himself to be the Kamen Rider for 40 years in the future. However, his fear of water made him unable to use the Kamen Rider Aqua system he was granted and he instead uses a Core Medal system created by Kougami to become Kamen Rider Poseidon. Unfortunately, the Core Medals and remains of Kiyoto Maki emerge from a manifested black hole and enter Michal's body, giving Kamen Rider Poseidon a will of his own. Waiting Kamen Rider Poseidon out, Ankh attempts to rip the Core Medals out from the Kamen Rider before the entity leaves Michal's body and decides to fight the Kamen Riders in another time period Arriving at the location of the time hole just as Kamen Rider Poseidon is about to leave, as Ankh holds some Waste Yummy off, Eiji becomes Kamen Rider OOO to fight Kamen Rider Poseidon with Date, Shintaro, and Satonaka providing back up. Managing to face his phobia of water, Michal joins the fight as Kamen Rider Aqua to face Poseidon on the water before taking their battle to the land. Assuming Tajadol Combo, Kamen Riders OOO Tajadol Combo's and Aqua Oceanic Break,combine their signature attacks to destroy Kamen Rider Poseidon. After Kamen Rider Aqua leaves, Ankh is no where to be seen as Eiji reveals to Hina that Ankh actually came from the future, giving him hope that he will somehow revive their friend. However, the two are caught off guard by an explosion as Kannagi to transform into the Super Galaxy King. S.I.C. Hero Saga The Sorcerer's Apprentice Kamen Rider Drive Type HIGH SPEED! The True Power! Type High Speed is Born! Kamen Rider Rider Poseidon make a appearance with other Riders and kaijin monsters,when Shinnosuke and Kiriko discover the knock-off versions of the Televi-Kun ,an abandoned warehouse after they meet Roidmude 027 Kamen Rider Brain Kamen Rider Poseidon becomes a member of Mu and fighting Kamen Rider Brain in Brain's dream,is killed when Brain crosses his chest with his hand, dying instantly, while Brain continues to defeat the rest of evil Kamen Riders. Video Game appearances Super Hero Generations Kamen Rider Poseidon is a boss with others villians of Neo-Heisei era in the Video game. Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride Kamen Rider Poseidon appears as a playable character in this video game Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride. Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Poseidon is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Possesions Michal-Greeed.jpg|Michal Minato Powers and Abilities *'Possession:': Poseidon as entity is able to possess Michael in the film. *'Superhuman resistance' : Poseidon is able to resist strong attacks and machine gun bullets as seen in the movie. *'Waste Yummies': Poseidon is able to summoned Waste Yummies to serve him as he appeared in 2011 to wreck havoc and destroy Kamen Rider OOO and Birth Kamen Rider Poseidon Poseidon *'Height': 204cm *'Weight': 89kg *'Punching Power': 3.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 7 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 45 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. Similar to OOO, possessed Michal puts three Core Medals on the Poseidon Driver, and transform into the evil Kamen Rider Poseidon. The chest design have an inverse triangular position, which are arranged in the order of the Same on the right, Kujira on the left, and Ookamiuo below the Same and Kujira, unlike OOO's straight and diagonal arrangement. Kamen Rider Poseidon is designed as the light blue Same Head, the dark blue Kujira Arms with a whale's head on right shoulder and whale's tail on the left shoulder, and the dark red Ookamiuo's legs. Kamen Rider Poseidon uses a crimson spear as weapon. Kamen Rider Poseidon, is actually the Greeed inside Michal's body. The Greeed overtook Michal's body and arrived to the present. It has the ability to create Waste Yummy, like how Uva did. The Greeed split from Michal, after losing some Core Medals to Eiji and Ankh. He was able to form his own body by using Core Medals and Cell Medals, in the form of Kamen Rider Poseidon. Then, Poseidon has been defeated at the hands of Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo's Providence Drop and Kamen Rider Aqua's Oceanic Break. However, Kamen Rider Poseidon's Core Medals are taken for Kannagi to transform into the Super Galaxy King. After Super Galaxy King's destruction, Poseidon's Core Medals fells into the Earth and as the location of the medals were unknown. Appearances: Movie War Mega Max, Type HIGH SPEED! and Kamen Rider Brain. Equipment Devices *Poseidon Driver: Transformation belt *O Medals: Transformation device Weapon *Deepest Harpoon: Personal weapon Yummies *Waste Yummies Behind the scenes Portrayal Poseidon was voiced by . His suit actor was . While possessing Michal Minato, while keeping his voice, he is portrayed by . Conception Notes *Kamen Rider Poseidon's color is an anti-colored Kamen Rider OOO Super Tatoba Combo. *Poseidon is similar to Ghost Imagin, as both of them possessed good Riders and they assumed Dark Rider forms using their bodies (Kamen Rider Yuuki Skull Form for Ryotaro Nogami and Kamen Rider Poseidon for Michal Minato). *Poseidon is the second Future evil Rider. **The First war Eve (Kamen Rider G Den-O). **And the first future evil Rider in Heise Era Phase 2, followed by Paradox Roidmude (Kamen Rider Dark Drive) and Kamen Rider Ginga. . Appearances * Kamen Rider Fourze ** Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max ***Ankh's Resurrection, The Medal of the Future and The Leading of Hope * Kamen Rider Wizard:The Sorcerer's Apprentice * Kamen Rider Drive **Type HIGH SPEED! The True Power! Type High Speed is Born! **''Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Brain'' References See Also *Michal Minato - Kamen Rider Aqua and host to form Kamen Rider Poseidon in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max. Category:Deceased Category:Greeed Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:OOO Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:OOO Characters Category:Non human riders Category:Villains Category:Movie Riders Category:Future Riders